


Riddles and Actions

by cadeira



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadeira/pseuds/cadeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles and Actions

Certain medical riddles could keep House up till late at night. But none of those had ever have such an impact on him like the personal riddle he had started to experience last night when Wilson had come over and had turned the Baseball evening into a Grabby Award-worthy make out session. Usually, when he slept he was able to come up with an idea to cure the patient over night. Or he kept brooding in his hospital office until he found the next clue to the puzzle. This time the whole mess had started here in his own four walls and he wasn't sure if there was a meaningful solution to it at all. 

  
 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ , was the first thing that came into his mind when he woke up. He hated such colossal problems. Minor changes on patients were much easier to detect. A slightly twitching hand could open up a whole new range of diseases to choose from or to condemn. It was something he could deal with. But if a man with a hugely magnified neon green head would enter the clinic, he'd probably have no idea where to begin with the diagnosis. He couldn't stick a biopsy needle into everything to get test results out of it... well, actually he could but that wouldn't help in this case.  
  
House, who so often presses his point that treating a patient although the diagnosis wasn't perfectly clear was better than letting him die, felt a rush of blood in his head as Wilson, clearly still asleep, turned around on the other side of the bed. He knew that no one was going to stop him if his diagnosis was really off-hook this time. 

A worrying and diagnosis-rejecting Cameron appearing right before his mental eye made at least one thing very clear to him.  _Stop thinking in fucking analogies or metaphors just for once!_

So it was for him to take the next step.  _Who´d have thought that?_  And he extended a resolute but affectionate hand to the bare shoulder at his left.


End file.
